legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Court of British Underworld
The Court of British Underworld is the British criminal empire ruled by Dorian Gray and his bodyguards, Jack the Ripper and Sheriff Vaisey. They'd been joined by old villains from Miracle Elite Adventures, which similar to Crossoverfan4ever's The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil. The group is based off the episode Homer the Great from The Simpsons. They are the main villains of Trouble in London, while HAL 9000 and Richmond Valentine being the secondary villains. Enemies: The Miracle Elite and Thunder Syndicate, The Miracle Dark Elite It starts out with the Sheriff of Nottingham assembled the former main villains that The Miracle Elite defeated and they're longing to destroy them. Then he introduced them to his master, Dorian Grey. Dorian plots to conquer England first, and then take over Multi-Universe. Dorian assembles Sheriff Vaisey and other antagonists (consisting of Dr. Fetus, Kousuke Kira, Robby Hirano, Evil Ed, Karkull, Cthulhu, Imitatia, Sam, Elder God, and Marvin the Martian) who swore revenge against their foes and pays them to simultaneously attack the Miracle Elite and to silence anyone who gets in his way. When the main villains agree with Dorian's plan, he welcomes them to the Prophets of the Night. Where they forms the organization of dark and gruesome villains to orchestrate the defeat of the heroes. Dorian sends his new henchmen to find anyone who wishes to be on his side. Plans Looting, Stealing, and Ambush The founding members knew that The Miracle Elite came to London. Sheriff Vaisey suggested they have to steal Holy Grail, Excalibur (The Sword in the Stone), King Edward's Chair, and Saint Therese' casket. They used this plot the put an end towards our heroes in the end. The bosses came up with a combination trap: For items from England with every riddles, to lure the Miracle Elite into a dead traptrap, Operation "Guy Fawkes" Ludo comes up the idea to play the part as Guy Fawkes Day execution style. For the plan to complete: To fetch the fire wood, stuff the victim in the guy dummy, and tie him/her on to the post. Mary Sibley as the judge will sentence the victim, which dress as Guy Fawkes to death and orders that the victim will be burned at the stake when the night bell tolls. Members The Leaders and Big Bosses (Founders) The three bosses ruled the nightly kingdom starting with England. *Dorian Gray (Leader) - One of the Big Boss of British Underworld *Sheriff Vaisey (The Dragon) - One of the Big Boss of British Underworld *Jack the Ripper (The Dragon) - One of the Big Boss of British Underworld Dorian-Gray-dorian-gray-2009-17380196-1365-2048.jpg Robin hood - sheriff 1216657946.jpg Jack the ripper-HD.jpg Old Villains (Founders) Here are the List of old villains that the Miracle Elite defeated already. Now they formed a group with the Big Bosses. *Kousuke Kira - Kousuke was defeated several times by Romeo Conbolt. *Robby Hirano - His parents refused to let Robby take Tuxedo's fortune. So Robby is now Elder God's apprentice in order kill Raziel. *Elder God - He got sealed away by Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, and Knuckles. Now Robby and Elder God became father and son. *Evil Ed - He secretly works alone in Journey through the Mist and joined forces with Dormammu and Raincoat Killer in LOTM: Yellow Submarine. *Dr. Fetus - Dr. Fetus has a same fate with Kousuke. *Karkull - He never had beaten in Rise of the Multi-Universal Amazons until Zick and Dr. Strange defeated him. *Cthulhu - He swore that his vengeance will come to Athena and the Mystic Apostles in The Return of Pandora *Marvin the Martian - First off he got foiled by The Miracle Elite and again during Next Generation Isle Tour *Sam (Trick 'r Treat) - His fates remains unknown. *Imitatia - She died in the hands of Thunder Syndicate while serving Hades and the Necromancer Empire. *Hirudegarn - Hirudegarn died during the end of Beauty and the Miracle Eilte. *DemiDevimon *Shuma-Gorath - Shuma was a major antagonist of Meister of War: Gods and Monsters. Kosuke2.jpg Face the marauder by marko djurdjevic-d7za5el.jpg Defiance-Cutscene-KainConfrontsElder.jpg 1031-stephen-geoffreys-evil-ed-fright-night-now-photos-primary-1200x630.jpg 300px-Dr Fetus.png Karkull.JPG Cthulhu rising by somniturne1.jpg Marvin the martian-5208.jpg ImaaafT7JC3HQGtFLsQzlExAPA .jpg DragonballZ-Movie13-WrathoftheDrago.jpg 20140212175853!DemiDevimon 2.jpg Shuma0.png Dorian Gray's Henchmen * Prince Gasket * Princess Archerina * Rataxes * Souichirou Kuzuki and his servant Caster * Barry the Chopper * Raff (Ben 10) * Emperor Dalek * Pluie * Ryouko Kusakabe *The Heretic *Preston *The Devil *Yandere-chan *Otoya Takechi *Hagoromo Gitsune *Mary Sibley *Audrey II *Creed Diskenth *Alphard Alshua *Diaboromon *Sachiko Shinozaki *Ghost *Shogo Makishima *Yamai Sisters *Cujo *Sloth *Samara Morgan *Diagon *Succubus Queen (Vindictus) *Kyubey *Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Kagetane and Kohina Hiruko *Mr. Mxyzptlk *Kayako Saeki *Louie the Fly *Fleshlumpeater *Marik Ishtar Prince Gasket.jpg Princess archerina.jpg 1358525696 Episodes 39.jpg Kuzuki0.png Caster-fate-stay-night.jpg Barry the chopper by kaaziel.jpg AF Raff.png Emperor Dalek0.png Pluie-A019.jpg RoykoDAL.jpg Batman-bad-blood-heretic.jpg Preston-0.jpg DevilSalem.jpg Yandere-chan.full.1914595-8541.jpg Otoya takechi scream by jctdragonwarrior-dau0ttn.jpg 1000210 345374215607387 1629382771 n.jpg Mary Sibley S03.jpg Audrey2.jpg Creed Diskenth.jpg Canaan alphard0018.png Diaboromon.jpg SachikoProfile.png Ghost (Iron Man Armored Adventures).png Shogo-Makishima-Psycho-Pass-kittyluv57-37895555-500-740.jpg Yamai sisters.png Url-1.jpeg 1147181 1353794189352 full.jpg Samara11.jpg Diagon.png HEROES 2014-04-17 17-05-12-17.jpg Kyubey10.jpg 5dc0270e706cba8b50fb4f11ac8fdb246e7a482b.jpg Char Kagetane.png Char Kohina.png Mxyzptlk4.jpg Kayako Saeki.jpg Louie bottom.png Fleshlumpeater.png MARIK.png Upcoming Members * Izaya Orihara * Hades * Baby Bonnie Hood * Miranda Calley * Lady Bat * Kevin Sullivan * Peacock * Candlejack Izaya-Orihara-durarara-31603586-534-322.png E6bH.jpg BabyBonnieHood.png Mirandacalley.jpg Lady bat.jpg 848708-topic-1422606147-8p.jpg Peacock Tools.jpg RageKage44e763ea97356.jpg Armies * The Esoterica * Daleks * Cult of the Cats The Esoterica.jpg Daleks.jpg The Cult of the Cat.jpg Former Members TBA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Groups Category:The Dreaded Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Conspirators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anarchist Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Thunder Syndicate's Villains Category:Court of British Underworld